Melancholy
by watashi no tenshi
Summary: Warning: Dark Harry, Rated R. Lots of gore, mature contains, swearing, bashing, and multi-pairings. base storyline: a new way of Harry couping with Sirius's death. A Darker path.


**Melancholy**

Summery: Warning, Angst, Mature contents, swearing, gore, etc. This is a darker side of Harry Potter no one has ever seen, this will be beyond your imagination. An AU to my Tear of Satan, plus a sadist Harry…

* * *

**Chapter 1: Bloodworks**

* * *

**Blood.**

He was covered in it.

Death-eaters blood.

"Delicious…"

Sipping the blood from the dead Malfoy's body, he never felt more powerful…

Who was he?

Harry Potter.

Where was he?

Privet Drive number 4.

Why was he there?

To be protected, or so they say.

What happened there?

A slaughter.

Harry Potter smirked at the sight of his dead enemies, a truly sick smile came upon his face. With a silent pop, all trace of the monster was erased.

September 1st, King's Cross nine and three quarters. 12:00p.m.

For the whole summer, the talk of the wizarding world was the disappearance of the boy-who-lived. Some said he joined the dark side, others said he was murdered by he-who-must-not-be-named, and a few said he was binding his time, hiding in the dark.

None were as worried as his friends.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna spoke not a word to each other during the journey back to Hogwarts. Knowing their best friend and hero is missing, they can't help but become lost in their own separate thoughts.

September 1st, Hogwarts Great Hall. 7:21p.m.

"EVACUATE TO YOUR DORMITORIES!" Cried a vivid Professor McGonagall. While Chaos invaded the hall due to the sudden appearance of death eaters, a lone figure chuckled to himself.

Dumbledore was worried. How could Voldemort find a way pass the ancient wards? Even he himself could not undo the magnificent wards that protected the grounds since the founders' days.

As a volley of green curse of death flew towards the students, the spells never hit a single person. Due to a black dome of energy that had magically place itself upon the retreating students, and absorbed the deadly spells.

Voices of anguish was heard, screams of torture, screams of pain were heard. None from the students nor staff, but from the death eaters? As the dome faded, all could see clearly two figures were left standing in a heap of bodies. No not bodies, _parts_ of the bodies. Some were missing their heads, some their limps, some their eyes.

"W-What are you!" exclaimed the death-eater.

"Heh heh heh, there's no need to explain who I am. Goodnight, and sweet dreams in hell." Said the hooded figure in a malicious stone.

Slliiisssss...

None can see what had transpired, the only thing they saw, was the death eater splitting in half, then split into even more tiny strips of flesh. Leaving a bundle of flesh on the floor.

No need to say, the crowd, was stunned.

"Is this how you all greet the savior of this world?" The menacing figure questioned.

Despite the scene that had occurred before his very eyes, Dumbledore shook himself out of his stupor.

"What is your intention stranger? Do show yourself!" The Dumbledore now was radiating power in every direction.

The stranger chuckled, and the entire hall shook as though it was covered in ice. It was a heartless chuckle, a diabolic one.

"After all those years you old fool… you do not recognize me? The very weapon that you created to clean up the mess you made?" As though a blade, those words struck Dumbledore.

"Har…Harry? Harry Potter!" He exclaimed. The hall went into complete silence.

"Ah…I see you have not forgotten, although my appearance might be somewhat different than you all remembered…." The stranger pulled off his cloak revealing…

Standing now six feet and 2 inches, the black hair still claimed his head. Despite the usual messy black hair, now it shone in the dim hall as if it was silk, much longer, and his hair hung in a stylish way. His skin color seemed to have paled by a huge margin, contrasted by his black tank top, effectively showing off his lean build. His eyes were what held the lookers captive, they were mesmerizing, still brilliant green, now looking at the world full of vengeance and hatred. The lop-sided smile was the most disturbing to all, it was as though he enjoyed slicing through the death eaters. Which he did.

"Harry!" several called.

Three blurs could be seen running towards the new and improved Harry Potter. Of course the first was always Hermione, second being Ginny, third being Cho. All three of them clung on to him tightly. Ginny being the first to release him spoke, "Where have you been Harry! You had us worried sick!"

"Without a letter or as much as a note!" Hermione cut in.

He looked at them amused, obviously not surprise by their questions or antics. Ignoring them, he turned to Cho who was sobbing quietly into his chest.

"I think Michael is not too happy with us doing this in public," Harry simply stated.

Cho blushed a deep velvet upon hearing this, then pulled away slowly although now letting her arms rested on his waist. She looked into his eyes and whispered, " I only have my heart for you Harry, I never realized how much you mean to me until we've broken apart…"

Harry knew he didn't love her, but his feelings for her still haven't subsided yet. It had been residing just beneath Sirius's death. For a moment he didn't see Cho leaning forward, and soon learned of her action. He was caught in a kiss with Cho Chang in the middle of the great hall, while plenty of death eater corpses still lying around rotting away.

Harry was the first to break away from the kiss. Dumbledore decided to speak up, "Mr. Potter, it is a pleasure to have you back. We shall discuss the events concerning your disappearance in my office tonight."

"Get over yourself old man, I'm tired and I need rest, so fuck you and good night all." Harry quickly fled the hall along with Cho leaving an amazed and terrorized crowd.

Same night, Gryffindor tower, 11:34p.m.

Harry laid across the comfortable couch in the Gryffindor table, it has been almost an hour since the students were dismissed to their dormitories. It has been almost 15 minutes that Cho Chang fell asleep on his lap. He gently lifted her up and put her in his bed just to avoid her being woken, putting a silencing charm on the curtains before closing it and heading out the dorm.

September 2nd, Forbidden Forest, 12:04a.m.

He knew he was out there, waiting to talk to him. He knew the old man would follow him out to here, the forbidden grounds.

"Hello my dear headmaster," Harry said from the shadows.

"Where are you Harry? What have you done to yourself?" the headmaster inquired.

After a murderous chuckle, Harry responded, "tsk tsk tsk, Dumbledore, you can't even sense me? And they call you the most powerful wizard in the world. You're nothing more than an old man who has lost his little weapon…."

"And what weapon is that Harry?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Why me of course…" At this, Harry appeared behind Dumbledore, holding an ancient black sword against Dumbledore's neck.

"Harry, such weapons would not work on me, why are you so hostile to me?" The headmaster remained calm.

Harry smirked, before flipping the sword's angle and brought it down upon Dumbledore's arm…

* * *

**TBC**

sorry i know Harry's a litto less psycho than he was at the beginning of the story, and getting together with Cho was an impulsive action for me to do. i hope u guys liked it tho.


End file.
